Jimmy Wang Yang
In September 2003, following a match with Tommy Dreamer on Sunday Night Heat, Yun was signed to a three year developmental deal with the renamed World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). He, along with the Japanese American Ryan Sakoda, made their WWE debuts on October 19, 2003 at No Mercy. Yun was renamed Akio (a reference to Japanese wrestler Akio Sato) and aligned himself with Sakoda, forming the villainous tag team Kyo Dai (Japanese for "brothers"), the henchmen of the native Japanese wrestler Tajiri. Sakoda was eventually released from WWE and Tajiri was traded to Raw. This left Yun on his own to become a lower card wrestler and Velocity mainstay, competing primarily in the cruiserweight division until he was released on July 5, 2005. In May 2006, Yun made a return to WWE, as Akio, on an edition of Heat, working as a jobber in a try-out match with Charlie Haas. This match impressed WWE, and they re-signed him once more. Beginning with the August 25, 2006 edition of SmackDown!, vignettes began airing featuring Yun dressed as a cowboy and calling himself Jimmy Wang Yang, in the process cutting his previously long hair short and growing a Fu Manchu moustache to fit the gimmick. In the vignettes, Yang questioned why people would assume stereotypical Asian things about him while proclaiming that he was much more of a redneck, of which he was proud. The vignettes played for several weeks, with Yang focusing more on his redneck leanings. On the September 29 SmackDown!, he made his in-ring debut in a loss to Sylvan, who illegally used the ropes for leverage to get a pin. This led to a feud with Sylvan. A few weeks later, on November 3, Yang debuted his valet, Amy Zidian, though she was released from WWE just a month later after backstage trouble with the other divas. In December 2006, Yang became the number one contender for the Cruiserweight Championship. Yang challenged Gregory Helms for the Cruiserweight title and lost to him at Armageddon. Later, he participated in a Cruiserweight Open at No Way Out for the Cruiserweight title. In mid 2007, Wang Yang and Chavo Guerrero began to feud. On the June 15 edition of SmackDown, Yang once again became the number one contender for the Cruiserweight Championship, after feuding with Cruiserweight Champion Guerrero for almost two months. At Vengeance, Yang lost to Guerrero after a Frog Splash. During The Great American Bash, Yang competed in another Cruiserweight Open. Although he was never pinned, Hornswoggle won the title. On the July 27 edition of SmackDown, Yang teamed with Torrie Wilson against Kenny Dykstra and Victoria; Yang and Wilson won the match after Yang pinned Dykstra. Following this match, Wilson began appearing as Yang's new valet. On October 12, on SmackDown!, Jamie Noble, in order to weed out the competition for the vacant Cruiserweight Championship, told Deuce 'n Domino that Yang had been making "lewd remarks" about Domino's on-screen sister and manager, Cherry. Deuce demanded a match against Yang from acting General Manager Vickie Guerrero. Yang won the match with his signature moonsault from the top rope, but was attacked by Deuce, Domino and Cherry after the match. The next week, Yang and Shannon Moore teamed up against Deuce 'n Domino in a tag team match, which Yang and Moore won. On December 18, Yang and Moore defeated the WWE Tag Team Champions John Morrison and The Miz to earn a title-shot, igniting a feud between the two teams. On January 1, 2008, Yang and Moore once again beat Morrison and the Miz, this time in a six-person tag team match also involving Layla and Kelly Kelly. The following week, in a Fifteen Minutes of Fame Match, Moore and Yang tied the champions on pinfalls, resulting in Miz and Morrison retaining the titles. On June 9, 2008, Yun was suspended for thirty days for his first violation of the WWE Wellness Policy. He made his return on the July 18 edition of SmackDown, being defeated by the re-debuting The Brian Kendrick. In September 2009, Yun sustained cuts and bruises to his back from Kane after being attacked with a Singapore cane on an episode of WWE Superstars. At the Breaking Point pay-per-view, Yang pulled a prank on World Heavyweight Champion CM Punk by turning out the lights while he was being interviewed by Eve Torres. After the prank Punk assaulted Yang with multiple kicks and knees to the head and headbutts. On the November 6 edition of Smackdown he faced Drew McIntyre in a losing effort. . Category:WWE